


Wage A War Of Demonic Egos

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Demons, Fragile Egos, Freeks, Gen, Good Demons, Humor, M/M, Tainted Coil, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: One thing can be said about all types of demons, once their pride is injured, they hyper-focus on proving everyone wrong. From the Tainted Coil to The Freeks, no demon is immune from this.Eddie didn't think his boyfriend, Fletus, would be as susceptible to this, but clearly, he was wrong. Now their lawnmower is in chunks in the back lawn from one comment from Succoria.
Relationships: Fletus/Eddie Riggs
Kudos: 3





	Wage A War Of Demonic Egos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly modern-ish AU. 
> 
> Succoria is still emperor of the Tainted Coil. Fletus is leader of the Freeks. Eddie and Fletus are boyfriends.

Eddie tiredly squinted out of the window looking out into the backyard, not quite sure what to think of what he sees. His boyfriend was usually working on the car in the front, but this was a new sight. He sets the dishes he was working on down on the counter as he moves towards the back door to nudge it open and call out.

“Fletus… What are you doing?” 

“What do you think I’m doing-?” The rough unbound demon threw back without looking at Eddie. Feltus was settled on the grass in front of pieces of the lawnmower. His tool belt was out as was any tool he could possibly need for his car. The sight was odd. Eddie wonders if Fletus dragged out every single tool he owned to do this. 

“Dunno, destroying the lawnmower?” Eddie dryly questioned back, he closed the kitchen door behind himself drifting forward to stand next to his boyfriend. “What are you doin’?” 

“Improving this piece of shit.” Fletus dropped his attention from Eddie to start picking through the parts. Eddie half expects his boyfriend to lose most of the parts in the tall grass. He would be hearing about this for weeks depending on what gets lost. 

“Mhm.” Eddie jammed his hands in his pockets. He goes quiet for a moment, just watching his boyfriend work before he speaks again. “Is this cause my ma commented on the grass being too tall?” 

“No, your witch of a fucking mother has no power over me.” Fletus flapped his hand back dismissively at the entire thought. All Eddie could do was roll his eyes. Why were demonic egos so fragile? 

Eddie made an agreeable sound, wondering how demons lived this long if they were all _this_ prideful. “So, just lawn maintenance cause you can?” 

“We gotta make sure everything works.” 

“Right, sure, okay,” Eddie states dryly back, not sure if he even wants to know what caused this. "Whatever you say, babe." 

Was it just the comment Eddie actually heard or did his mother and Fletus argue over texts again? Eddie wasn’t going to get in the middle of it. Being the son of the long-standing Demon Emperor had enough problems. The fact he was dating the leader of the Freeks had added to the problem pile, but Eddie didn't mind in the least. 

Even if Fletus was just as prideful as every other demon around. He rubs at his chin, watching Fletus grumble as he sorted parts into piles. His ears all but pressed tightly against his skull and hat that Eddie knows he's actually agitated. “When are you going to be done with… this? This weird demonic ego trip?” 

“When I prove your fucking mother wrong.” The unbound demon all but _growls_. Eddie just barely stops himself from rolling his eyes again. 

“You just have to exist to prove my mother wrong, babe.” 

“Yes, but- I want this shit to be _peak_ performance.” 

“It's a lawnmower. Its peak performance is choppin’ grass.” Eddie drawls back, “Do you want me to bring you a beer or something?” 

Fletus growls again, fumes coming up from his exhaust pipe teeth as he speaks. “Lemonade, I ain’t getting tanked during this. It’s going to fucking purr when I’m done with it.” 

“Sure, babe.” Eddie was going to get himself a beer for dealing with this. Maybe text is mother to lay off Fletus. It would lead to a emoji laden rant from her, but Eddie needed to say _something_ This is worse than when he dated humans. Eddie shakes his head a little as he turns back to walk into the house. 

He makes a point to spike the lemonade just slightly for Fletus benefit.


End file.
